


Am I The Hero?

by gottawriteanegoortwo



Series: Sanders Sides (No Ships) [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Roman's fragile ego will be the death of him but he needs a little reassurance, dash of angst, the conversation we all know needs to happen at some point to clear the air, the sides can reach out and touch Thomas when not recording stuff change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/pseuds/gottawriteanegoortwo
Summary: Inspired by a recent Youtube post about Thomas recording the director's commentary for older episodes, I wondered what would happen if Roman was there as well.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides (No Ships) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870696
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Am I The Hero?

* * *

Looking at old work can bring a mix of emotions for everyone. For someone like Roman, it was no different.

He sat on the new couch beside Thomas, lounging across the drink holders to rest his head on Thomas' shoulder while the creator recorded the director's commentary of the early episodes with Joan over a voice call. Roman was quick to give witty banter and smart remarks as he always did, but he couldn't help but reflect on the video making process. The change in lighting, camera work, and even line deliveries had worked wonders over time! He could see why Logan said there was benefit in thoughtful use of nostalgia. Pointing out little quirks, or reminding Thomas of jokes or reasons they delivered lines in certain ways was enjoyable and was giving the prince new ideas for what he could work on in the future. It was just the boost he needed to help spur him on to work on something even better for Thomas’ approval!

But then… _'Am I Original?'_ started. Thomas quickly noticed how Roman curled up a little more. The witty comments were few and far between. Thomas' own attempts to stir the prince into jovial form fell flat, and he couldn't figure out why until the scene between Thomas and Roman on screen. The pieces clicked into place rapidly as the character onscreen said the famous words: "You're My Hero".

"You know, I'm pretty sure Thomas still stands by this." The content creator mused.

"Yeah?" Joan quizzed. Thomas nodded.

"Yeah. He knows Roman isn't perfect. He's got a temper and can't take criticism well… but he's meant well all along. He's wanted to do what's best." Thomas glanced aside in worry as Roman pulled away and walked into the kitchen.

"That's true. He's a little too self-centred to realise that despite everything that's happened, Thomas and the others still care about him." As Joan spoke, Thomas noted the lack of reaction in his peripheral vision, but decided to let the episode finish. It was a good chance for Thomas to suggest a lunch break before working on other things, something that Joan agreed to. Once the call ended, Thomas rose to his feet, stretched, and decided how best to approach Roman.

* * *

"Thought you were gonna leave before I could catch you." Thomas' attempt to break the silence in the kitchen worked as Roman turned his head in the other's direction.

"I nearly did, but I decided against it."

"That's good, 'cause I would have called you back here. Is everything okay?" Thomas saw the way Roman leaned back against the counter, shrinking in on himself. The prince didn't respond. "Well… I think I might know, if I can take a guess? You were reminded of the creative problems you've had before, right?" Roman shook his head, confirming Thomas' hunch could be accurate.

"It's nothing. I'd rather not talk about it."

"But I'd rather hear about it! Roman, I know things aren't okay. You've been worried about something for months, and I only wish you'd tell me. Please?" A simple request had Roman lower his head in defeat. How he wished Janus would clasp a hand over his mouth and prevent him from talking.

"I simply don't see why you humour having me here anymore. I'm not good enough."

"Of course you are. Everyone can have good and bad days, but we can work through them together if we band together!" Thomas reached out to put a supportive hand on Roman's shoulder, only for the Creative Side to step back.

"Not if I'm not worth it anymore. I'm not worth anything to you now you have everyone else."

"Roman, that doesn't mean you aren't part of our team. And you are still my hero!"

**_"Am I?"_ **

The sharp question cut the argument short. Roman looked as surprised as Thomas did at the outburst, quickly wrapping his arms around himself in a defensive move.

"I-I didn't mean to - I should go -"

"Wait! Of _course_ you're still my hero, Roman. You've _always_ been my hero. The prince who saves the day with his bright and whimsical ideas. That's never changed." A frown pulled his lips as Roman's stance didn't change. "I mean that, by the way."

"You also meant the opposite after the wedding…" Thomas nearly didn't catch it because of how quietly Roman mumbled it.

"What do you mean? I don't remember saying anything like -"

"I asked if I was still your hero. You said I was…. But Deceit said…" Roman trailed off, taking a shaky breath to ground himself and regain some sense of composure. "When you said that, I looked to Deceit to see if you were lying… and he nodded." Hearing it from Roman's side put the sudden outburst that night into sharp perspective for Thomas, and he had pulled Roman into a tight hug in the blink of an eye.

"Roman… I meant it that day, and I mean it now. I'd never want you out of the picture. No matter what has happened, good or bad, you're still the knight that wants what's best for me and I am so grateful to have that." The words did the trick, and Roman wrapped his arms around Thomas and held on like his life depended on it. He only had a moment to bury his face into Thomas' shoulder to try and muffle a cracked sob. 

"It's okay, you're okay…" Thomas started rubbing small circles on Roman's back. "I'm sorry you've thought this for so long, but I promise I don't hate you. I never have." Perhaps more could have been said, but Thomas instead let actions speak volumes and worked on hugging all the pain out of Roman. Maybe there was more Roman needed to say, but words failed him. All he could do was cling to Thomas and hope it was obvious that he was so scared of being rejected by Thomas once and for all.

“I know you weren’t happy with me allowing Janus to stay… But that doesn’t make me think any less of you, okay? You’re still as important to me as ever, and no one is gonna change my mind on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying that Roman is long overdue a hug.
> 
> But he's long overdue a hug.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on gottawriteanegoortwo over on Tumblr! I gotta try and be a little more active there!


End file.
